The Little Hyena
ShenziYesCaillouNo's parody of The Little Mermaid Cast * Ariel - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Prince Eric - Banzai (The Lion King) * Flounder - Kion (The Lion Guard) * Sebastian - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Scuttle - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * King Triton - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Ursula - Dora (Dora the Explorer) * Flotsam - Dragon (Skunk Fu!) * Jetsam - The Red Death (How to Train Your Dragon) * Grimsby - The Cat In the Hat * Max - Harold (Bunnicula) * Chef Louie - Forrest Gump * Glut the Shark - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Harold the Seahorse - Maximus (Tangled) * Carlotta - Violet (Peanuts) * Ariel's Sisters: ** Gloria (Madagascar) ** Kairel (Noah's Arc/El Arca) ** Faline (Bambi) ** Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) ** Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers) ** Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Ursula as Vanessa - Gale (Angry Birds Toons) *Monster Ursula - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Generations) Scenes * The Little Hyena Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles * The Little Hyena Part 2 - Cuddles' Concert ("Daughters of Jaune Tom") * The Little Hyena Part 3 - Shenzi at the Sunken Ship * The Little Hyena Part 4 - Shenzi Meets Skunk * The Little Hyena Part 5 - Dora Watches Shenzi * The Little Hyena Part 6 - "Part of Your World" * The Little Hyena Part 7 - To the Surface * The Little Hyena Part 8 - The Storm at Sea * The Little Hyena Part 9 - Banzai is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)") * The Little Hyena Part 10 - "Under the Sea" * The Little Hyena Part 11 - Shenzi's Hidden Treasure * The Little Hyena Part 12 - Dora's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") * The Little Hyena Part 13 - In Banzai's Kingdom * The Little Hyena Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons") * The Little Hyena Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom * The Little Hyena Part 16 - "Kiss the Girl" * The Little Hyena Part 17 - Dora Takes Charge * The Little Hyena Part 18 - The Wedding Ship * The Little Hyena Part 19 - The Sun Sets * The Little Hyena Part 20 - Dora's Wrath * The Little Hyena Part 21 - A Happy Ending * The Little Hyena Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Shenzi.jpg|Shenzi as Ariel Banzai.jpg|Banzai as Prince Eric Kion.jpg|Kion as Flounder Cuddles.gif|Cuddles as Sebastian He-Understands-skunk-fu-8128285-720-480.jpg|Skunk as Scuttle Jaune Tom.jpg|Jaune Tom as King Triton Dora the Explorer.jpg|Dora as Ursula Dragon.png|Dragon as Foltsam Red Death.png|The Red Death as Jetsam The Cat In The Hat.jpg|The Cat In the Hat as Grimsby Harold-0.jpg|Harold as Max Forrest-gump-original.jpg|Forrest Gump as Chef Louie Bruce.jpg|Bruce as Glut the Shark Maximus.jpg|Maximus as Harold the Seahorse Violet peanuts movie.png|Violet as Carlotta Gloria The Hippo.png|Gloria 250px-Kairel.png|Kairel Faline.jpg|Faline Penelope in the snow.png|Penelope Pussycat Buttload-of-Gadget-screencaps-gadget-hackwrench-29885041-720-540.png|Gadget Hackwrench Minerva mink by zootopiafan1-dbcwoy8.png|and Minerva Mink as Ariel's Sisters Gale.png|Gale as Ursula as Vanessa Sonic-Generations-Perfect-C5haos-Artwork.jpg|Perfect Chaos as Monster Ursula Category:ShenziYesCaillouNo Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Banzai and Shenzi Category:Spoofs where Dora is the villain